Visiting Hours
by Nug Feathers
Summary: A little snippet. Shepard visits Kaidan in the hospital. MShep/Kaidan.


Smoke - he could smell it, taste it on his tongue. Acrid and bitter, it burned his throat, choked him. Pain seared through his neck and back. Small bright lights popped in his vision as his head throbbed. This… this felt like the end.

"Kaidan!"

Dr. Core released him and Kaidan crumpled. He felt like he was falling in slow motion, being pulled down into a dark sea. His vision began to dim as the synthetic turned toward-

_Shepard!_

Kaidan jerked and his eyes flew open. He groaned as a bright white light blinded him and sent a bolt of pain through his head. He squeezed his eyes closed and the dream began to recede. The smell of smoke became the duller scent of antiseptic. The bright white light was sunlight shining in through the windows. It hadn't been the end after all. Shepard had saved him and brought him here: Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel.

The man grunted and tried to shift into a more comfortable position; his back was sore and stiff. Sighing, Kaidan turned his face toward the door so he wouldn't be blinded again, opened his eyes, and froze. Shepard was fast asleep in one of the uncomfortable-looking chairs set along the wall. He was wearing his armour, helmet clutched loosely in one hand. Smears of blood - human and turian judging by the color - had dried all up and down Shepard's chest, arms, and legs. There was a cut beneath the man's eye and a bruise on his chin.

Kaidan opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Shepard was snoring softly, reclined so far back that he was nearly falling out of the chair. Obviously the Commander had gotten his message, saying that he was allowed visitors, but Kaidan hadn't thought Shepard would actually show up. Not only did the Commander have more important things to do, they weren't exactly on the best of terms. And yet… here he was.

Suddenly, Shepard snorted and jolted awake, hand instinctively reaching for his pistol. The man stilled as he groggily took in his surroundings.

He saw Kaidan looking at him and scrubbed his hands over his face, "Kaidan. You were sleeping when I came in." He ran one hand over the fine, dark fuzz on his scalp. "Thought I'd sit and wait for a bit. I must have dozed off."

"No doubt you deserved a rest, Commander." Kaidan said. "Where'd you come in from?"

"Just came from Palaven - Menae, actually." Shepard tossed his helmet into the empty chair beside him and straightened up. "How are you doing, Kaidan?"

"My implant got a little… rattled so the doc wants me to keep my biotics offline for a while. I'm okay, though." Kaidan looked Shepard over. The cut under the Commander's eye was crusted with blood. "What about you, Shepard? How are you doing?"

"After the Human Reaper, I thought nothing the Reapers could throw at us would surprise me, but I was wrong." He retrieved his helmet from the chair beside him and turned it to face Kaidan. The visor was completely shattered. "Big bastards… I don't know what the Reapers corrupted to create them - a yahg and a bulldozer maybe." Shepard dropped his helmet back into the chair. "The thing just _grazed _me, but the impact took my shields down completely and blew out my visor. Vega calls them 'Brutes'… a fitting name for those sons of bitches. Took some luck, a few turret guns, and heavy weapons, but we took them down. Now the turians have a new Primarch and Garrus joined up with us, calibrating the guns as usual."

"What's your next step?" Kaidan asked.

Shepard let out a little sardonic laugh, "I have to convince the salarians, turians, and krogan to get along, or at least work together."

Kaidan's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "That is a tall order, Commander."

Shepard sighed, "I think there will be a lot of those to come. Oh, here," the man searched around then picked up a bottle, handing it to Kaidan. "I got you this."

Kaidan accepted the gift, turning the bottle so the label faced him. Peruvian Whiskey - the good kind, and expensive.

"Wow. Thanks, Shepard. That's really great." Kaidan said. "Maybe once I'm finally out of here we can crack it open and celebrate?"

Shepard smiled. It was small and weary, but a smile nonetheless. "I'd like that."

Kaidan set the bottle on the table beside his bed. He was pleased with his gift, but also a bit puzzled. He'd been expecting a stern glare and possibly another quarrel when he next saw Shepard.

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Shepard said, "Water under the bridge, Kaidan. 'Life is too short to hold onto stupid shit,' as a friend of mine would say."

Kaidan chuckled, relaxing. "A wise friend you have, Commander."

The door hissed and whooshed open. Shepard's expression turned solemn, the tiny bit of cheer he felt fading away quickly. Udina strolled into the room.

"Shepard," the Councilor said curtly.

"Udina," Shepard replied, mouth puckered as though Udina's name tasted sour on his tongue.

Kaidan cleared his throat, "Councilor."

"I would like a moment alone with Major Alenko."

"I was just leaving." Shepard said, grabbing his helmet and rising out of his chair.

"Good luck, Commander." Kaidan said.

Shepard stopped in the doorway. His gaze met Kaidan's and the corner of his mouth curled in a smile, "Thanks, Major. If I come out of this summit with mind and body intact, I'll visit again."


End file.
